


so afraid

by minutewish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Reader, F/M, Fluff, Homicidal characters? Yes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mind the Tags, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutewish/pseuds/minutewish
Summary: It felt like an eternity, falling down that old mountain.The hole that you had fallen from slowly seemed to get smaller and smaller, as the light from the surface faded away. As panicked as you maybe should have been, it had been the most serene experience in a long time; a long fall, and that would be it.And then it wasn’t.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	so afraid

**Author's Note:**

> To preface, this is a story I wrote on Quotev years ago. It’s not my proudest work and honestly I’m not happy with how it was going, so I decided to stop updating it. It’s now going under heavy editing and I’m working on continuing, but I wanted to just rewrite the whole thing, to get a fresh start.

It felt like an eternity, falling down that old mountain.  
The hole that you had fallen from slowly seemed to get smaller and smaller, as the light from the surface faded away. As panicked as you maybe should have been, it had been the most serene experience in a long time; a long fall, and that would be it.  
And then it wasn’t.

A long fall, and no more; a plan which went out the window the moment you landed on a patch of dirt, your back hitting the hard ground with a loud thud.  
In the back of your mind, you could have sworn that you heard something crack; but that thought was immediately pushed out of your mind as footsteps came rushing towards your somehow living body. A whimper of pain escaped from your mouth as you rolled off of your aching back and onto your stomach.  
“Oh!” A voice exclaimed, the footsteps stopping a few feet away. “Are you okay?” They asked with a concerned tone in their voice, carefully putting a hand onto your sore shoulder, causing you to hiss in pain. “Sorry,” They sheepishly added, pulling their hand away while you managed to lift yourself into a sitting position, only to see a young creature—covered in white fur with two long ears hanging over their shoulders; clearly, a monster. “Um—you... you must have fallen, huh?” He attempted to make conversation while offering you a hand to pull you off the ground.  
“Y...Yeah, you could say that..” You spluttered, managing to stand on your feet for a few seconds before one of your ankles entirely gave out, sending you back down to the ground.  
“Careful!” The monster, who you’d realized had some resemblance to a goat, said, before leaning down next to you. “Here, you can’t stay here... I can help you back to my house, and my parents can maybe fix your ankle,” He offered, cautiously wrapping his arm around your waist before hauling you up to your feet. Quickly, your arms latched onto his shoulder as you teetered on your one currently functioning foot.  
“Thank you..” You mumbles breathily, still trying to fill your lungs with a hearty breath of air. “What’s... What’s your name?” The question barely managed to escape your lips but the monster seemed delighted to get some conversation out of you.  
“My name’s Asriel! And what’s yours?” After exchanging names, he began to lead you out of the small clearing you’d landed in, into caverns full of elaborate pillars, doorways, and puzzles. Although each puzzle left you thoroughly confused, Asriel seemed to know the area like the back of his hand: treating every pitfall or spike trap like it was just a small hassle to get through.  
“If you... Uh, don’t mind me asking... What is this place?” You managed to stammer, your eyes darting around at the elegant yet simplistic architecture; covered wall-to-wall in a symbol: three triangles, with a circle with wings above them. It resonated with you, even if you weren’t familiar with the imagery.  
“Of course I don’t mind! Well, you must’ve fallen through the mountain, so.. now you’re in The Underground. This place is called The Ruins, and my house is right at the end of all of these puzzles.” He explained simply, walking slowly to keep you from stumbling too much.  
“I didn’t realize there were so many... things down here. I mean, I’d heard about monsters getting sealed underground, but I thought it was just, like... a cave, or something..” You murmured, hoping that it didn’t sound condescending.  
“Well, we... had to make things a little more comfortable somehow..” He shrugged, before continuing. “Actually, my family’s going to be moving out of The Ruins soon, to the castle on the other side of The Underground.”  
“A castle?” You asked immediately, your eyes wide. “There’s a whole castle down here?”  
He laughed in response with a nod. “Yeah! It’s by the barrier, across the underground. My dad... he’s kind of the king. But I honestly don’t think that a lot of people imagine him as a ruler type of person... He’s always talking to everyone and trying to get input from everyone on just about everything he does,” Asriel snorted, smiling over at you. “But yeah, to answer your question, there is a castle.”  
You almost cringed in embarrassment: asking the son of a king—a prince—if there was actually a castle? “I’m sorry, I really didn’t know that you were..”  
“Oh, don’t worry about it,” He lightly shook your shoulder. “It’s no big deal! Here, we’re almost to my house, anyways. My mom and dad are super nice, I promise.” He offered, noticing your uncertainty. You nodded in reply, managing to walk a little better up to the small house nestled against the brick walls of The Ruins.  
“Mom? Dad? I need your help with something!” He called upon entering the house, leading you to the left into what appeared to be a living room.  
“Asriel, what is it—Oh!” A woman’s voice asked, before another monster with a striking resemblance to Asriel walked out of the next room.  
“She fell,” He managed to say before you were hurried over to a dining room chair.  
“Oh, you poor thing... Here, what’s wrong?” The woman asked, looking back at Asriel before kneeling in front of you.  
“Oh, I... I hurt my ankle when I landed,” You stammered, pointing down to your injured leg. The woman gingerly lifted up your leg, a frown evident on her face.  
“What’s going on, Asriel?” A deep voice sounded from the doorway, and a quick glance revealed *another* goat monster; much taller than the other two. “Tori, do you need any help? What happened?” He asked, quickly stepping over to the chair where you were sitting.  
“I-I fell, and I hurt my ankle,” You murmured, taking a deep breath. “I think it’s either sprained or broken, I can’t.. I can’t really tell,”  
“No worries; It’ll be healed up in no time with just a little magic,” The man said confidently, standing up and giving Tori, his wife, a hearty pat on the shoulder with a smile. “Toriel just made some butterscotch cinnamon pie; it’s her own recipe. Once we’ve gotten this taken care of, we can get you a slice.”  
“R-Really? Thank you!” You smiled, feeling the pain in your ankle ebbing away as Toriel focused on healing you.

Knowing that underground, there were so many supportive creatures...

It filled you with DETERMINATION.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to spoil the whole rest of the story in the first chapter, but the tags are correct and Chara is an entirely separate entity from the reader. It’ll be explained later, no worries ;)


End file.
